


【授翻】分化太遲Presenting late (ABO，Jason中心，batfam)

by thesoleil



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Verse
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoleil/pseuds/thesoleil
Summary: 二十一年之後，杰森最終分化成Omega。
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Jason Todd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	【授翻】分化太遲Presenting late (ABO，Jason中心，batfam)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cryzice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryzice/gifts).
  * A translation of [Presenting late](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512384) by [Cryzice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryzice/pseuds/Cryzice). 



剛開始只有一點刺痛，起初幾乎沒有引起他的注意。然後他的聲音毫無徵兆地整整下降了一個八度，他花了20元一袋的純色粗麻布襯衫突然變得太過粗糙，直到他不得不將它們換成比較軟的布料為止。

他的身體並沒有變得虛弱或疲倦，但有些地方開始變得與以往有所不同。身體上的某些區域比以前還要敏感——特別是他的胸部比以往任何時候都更加柔軟。

有一天，他不得不出門去買更大號的褲子，因為他幾乎塞不進他的舊褲子裡了。他的屁股似乎在一夜之間腫了起來。 

然後，他變得保護欲過剩——好吧，更加過度的保護欲——對達米安和提姆和斯蒂芬妮和杜克，尤其是達米安。他幾乎沒辦法忍受惡魔崽從他的視線裡離開哪怕一秒，幾乎為此疲憊不堪。

在一個週末，他無奈地同意去莊園看電影，迪克發誓說那是一部傑作——雖然還不錯，但仍然無法與無與倫比的《傲慢與偏見》相提並論，而第二天早晨他在安全屋醒來，他的床單和拳擊褲都被某種從兩腿之間冒出來的液體浸透了。

經過了二十一年的痛苦，杰森分化成Omega。

當天下午迪克帶著Alfred做的餅乾來敲門的時候，杰森已經在浴缸裡坐了四個小時，他的大腦還在消化這個令人震驚的消息，他居然是一個他媽的Omega。

迪克看了他一眼，小心翼翼地嗅著空氣，然後迅速將杰森從浴缸里拉出來，放到他睡覺的床墊上，對著杰森乳頭上滴下的第一滴奶水愉快地嗚嗚叫。 

杰森肯定是暈過去了，因為他恢復意識時提姆和達米安不知道從哪冒出來，一人一張嘴吮吸著他的乳頭，直到把存貨都吸空才停下。

斯蒂芬妮、卡斯和杜克帶著一堆搜刮來的衣服和世界上最柔軟的毯子過來了，杰森感覺到皮膚上的柔軟觸感，一點也不感到害臊地開始發出呼嚕聲。

在某個時間點，甚至布魯斯都帶著他母親的印章戒指和一大堆阿爾弗雷德的自製飯菜出現了。迪克發誓他看見他們倆都哭了，但迪克一直是個騙子，因為杰森很有可能堅強地忍住淚水。不過，布魯斯的確哭了。

杰森整週都沒離開他的公寓，但他也不必自己走出去，因為每個人似乎都已經決定他們全都被允許想什麼時候來就什麼時候來拜訪。

(除了達米安之外，他不得不為了從杰森懷裡掙脫而努力掙扎，不過最終在杰森渴望的目光下達米安還是放棄了，然後爬回去停留了更長的時間。)


End file.
